1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to cellular communication systems, and more particularly, to methods of operating a mobile communications device with a network in a cellular communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in usage. Further, wireless communication technology has evolved from voice-only communications to also include the transmission of data, such as Internet and multimedia content. In the evolution of wireless communications systems, different standards have evolved. The 3G and 4G (also referred to at LTE, or Long Term Evolution) standards are two recent standards, with the latter providing greater communication bandwidth than the former. Additional standards, such as the 5G standard, are presently in development and may provide yet even greater wireless communication bandwidth.
With the advent of higher bandwidth standards, various methods may be employed to control and manage traffic on the networks for which these standards are deployed. For example, the LTE standard allows for access barring, which may provide admission control to an LTE network. More particularly, when access barring is enabled, some percentage of LTE connection attempts (by mobile devices enabled for LTE communications) are delayed. This may enable an LTE network to better manage and control traffic and bandwidth allocation.